fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendocan vs. Firestormblaze! Episode 12
Nintendocan) Ability Activate! Burning Flare! ( Burnfire Roxanoid releases a flare of burning flames ) Firestormblaze) Fire against fire! Ability Activate! Fire Turn! ( Flare is protected by a shield that can reflect pyrus moves at double the power ) ( The flare hits Flare's shield and bouces off towards Burnfire Roxanoid ) ( The flames orange red flare turns to a blue white flare ) Nintendocan) Ability Activate! Suited Flames! ( Burnfire Roxanoid gets encased in flames ) ( The flare hits Burnfire Roxanoid and Roxanoid gets encased in blue and white flames ) Firestormblaze) YES! Flare) I THINK WE DID IT! Firestormblaze) NOW! NINTENDOCAN, YOU ARE FIRED! Darkusfan202) NO! Poshi301) NO! ( Two eyes show up in the flaming mess ) Burnfire Roxanoid) You didn't win anything! ( Nintendocan, in head, Roxanoid is acting serious... for once ) Nintendocan) ABILITY ACTIVATE! Retailed Flames! ( Burnfire Roxanoid absorbs all the flames and they form a tail ) ( A huge tail blue-white tail shows on Roxanoid's back ) Firestormblaze) That tail... It... IT'S HUGE! Burnfire Roxanoid) THIS IS THE END FOR YOU! ''' '''Nintendocan) Ability Activate! Tail En-Crusher! ( Burnfire Roxanoid slams his tail onto his opponent ) ( Roxanoid jumps into the air ) Firestormblaze) FLARE! GIVE THIS YOUR ALL! LINKED ABILITIES ACTIVATE! Storming Flames ( Flare's body is encased in a flaming tornado ) + Flare Gun Destroyer! ( Flare uses a huge gun to attack his opponent ) ( Flare fires his gun, sending a huge flare towards Roxanoid and is encased around a huge fire tornado, while Roxanoid does a front flip and is falling down towards Flare, tail first ) BOOF! ( Smoke appears and Burnfire Roxanoid's tail and Flare's tornado and flare hit each other ) Nintendocan) COME ON ROXANOID! Firestormblaze) FLARE, YOU CAN WIN THIS! ( The flames from the flaming tornado start to disappear, while the gun shot was absorbed ) Burnfire Roxanoid) NO MORE MERCY! ( Roxanoid's tail suddenly absobs the whole fire tornado and crashes onto Flare ) BOOM! ( Embers, dust, and wind start to push back, while Flare turns to ball form ) Firestormblaze) NOOOOO!!!! Nintendocan) You know what that means! ( Roxanoid turns to ball form and goes into Nintendocan's hand, while Flare is K.Oed in FSB's palm ) Burnfire Roxanoid) YOU HAVE BEEN TERMINATED FROM THE GROUP! Firestormblaze) REALLY?! ( Firestormblaze charges into Nintendocan, punching him, in the face ) Darkusfan202) Poshi, you stay here! Poshi301) OKAY! ( Darkusfan202 jumps over the railing and charges into FSB, kicking his face ) Darkusfan202) LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE! Nintendocan) That didn't hurt ( Blood runs down Nintendocan's lip ) Firestormblaze) This... THIS ISN'T THE LAST YOU HAVE SAW OF ME! WHO WANTS TO QUIT THIS GROUP! Pyrusbrawler900) ME! LordofPyrus) ME TOO! Charlie Abbott) ME THREE! ( Pyrusbrawler900, LordofPyrus, and Charlie Abbott run towards FSB and stand behind him ) Firestormblaze) YOUR TEAM WILL FALL! Nintendocan) YEAH RIGHT! Firestormblaze) UNTIL NEXT TIME! ( FSB, Charlie, LOP, and Pyrusbrawler900 disappear in a flaming tornado ) Pyrusmaster82) NICE EXIT! I WONDER HOW I CAN GET ONE OF THOSE! The Break Up! Episode 13 The song ____ fits the episode and is epic fits the episode, not epic doesn't fit Was the battle intense? Yes, you're getting more intense with them Just yes No Grade of Ep.12? F D C B A S Category:Wolf Story 3 Category:Nintendocan Category:Burnfire Roxanoid Category:Firestormblaze Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Poshi301 Category:Flare Category:Pyrusbrawler900 Category:LordofPyrus Category:Charlie Abbott